


In the chill of the night

by klatukatt



Series: When It Happens [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Sharing Body Heat, Short & Sweet, no swears just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: In the frozen expanse of the north Beau and Yasha end up trying to keep each other warm, with not so unexpected results.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: When It Happens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017741
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	In the chill of the night

It was cold. The Mighty Nein had been expecting the cold, but not like this. In their bedrolls and firs they all inched closer to the fire, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. Veth had thrown herself over Caleb like a blanket, Jester and Caduceus had snuggled up close, and Fjord decided he was going to sit and watch, so when the mostly nonverbal offer came from Yasha to snuggle under her heavy blanket, Beau took it up without hesitation. After all, this was about conservation of body heat and they were both fully clothed. Beau bet Yasha was also glad she didn’t have armor to don and doff in this frigid environment.

Beau snuggled in aggressively, too cold to be concerned about forcing herself into Yasha’s arms; if she twisted the wrong way Beau was sure Yasha would stop her. Yasha hand one arm under her head, gripping the blanket firmly behind her to keep out the cold. The other arm wrapped around Beau’s chest and arms, which were crossed in front of her. It gave Beau the feeling of being tied up, but at least it was warmer.

Still, it was not warm enough. Beau wiggled and twisted, trying to create warmth with friction. She hoped Yasha wouldn’t be put off by her thrashing. When she heard a soft exhale Beau immediately went still, trying not to disturb her bedmate’s rest, but she couldn’t help but notice how firmly the larger woman’s hips were pressed into her backside. When she couldn’t hold still any more she wiggled slower this time and could feel Yasha react, squeezing her tighter.

Beau wasn’t sure where this was headed but continued to roll her hips, feeling for Yasha’s reactions. Yasha was matching with Beau and her hand moved down to Beau’s abdomen and caressed her stomach and her hip. When Yasha’s hand reached Beau’s outer thigh she stopped. They were both breathing heavily and the air under the blanket was nearly smothering from the humidity. Beau moved her hand over Yasha’s and lightly moved it over her crotch, expecting at any moment for Yasha to pull away. Instead, Yasha slid her hand between Beau’s legs and pushed her hips forward, forcing Beau to rub up on Yasha’s powerful wrist. Beau finally let out the moan she had been holding in, but tried to keep it down so as to not wake the others.

She could feel Yasha’s breath on her ear and heard her whisper “You know, there is another way to keep warm I know of, where I come from.”

Beau craned her head around and murmured, “I think I have the same idea.”  
Yasha leaned over and kissed Beau infuriatingly gently compared to the slow force she was exerting between Beau’s legs. Beau could barely move due to the awkward angle but Yasha soon corrected this, rolling Beau onto her back and sliding on top, replacing the weight of her hand with one of her legs.

This wasn’t exactly how she expected their first time to go, Beau thought to herself as Yasha took a moment to secure the blanket from the cold outer air. She couldn’t see anything, and they were both clothed, and she was on her back, but the smell of Yasha and her comforting weight made Beau ready for anything--  
\-- anything except Yasha knocking her head against Beau’s teeth. Yasha gave a pained laugh and started to whisper “oh, i’m sorry, i’m sorry” but Beau, her hands now gratefully freed, felt her way up to Yasha’s face and put a thumb against her lips. She guided their lips to their correct place together and let the next moment wash away their mistake.

Yasha kissed gently but ground her hips slowly and firmly against Beau’s. Beau squeezed Yasha’s leg between her thighs and matched her rhythm, focusing on touching her face in the dark while she had the chance. Yasha had her wrapped up tightly and Beau’s only regret was that they didn’t have more space to play. When Beau snaked her tongue between Yasha’s lips she felt Yasha shudder. Yasha slowly opened her mouth to let Beau in. Beau reveled in the sensation of relying on touch to find her partner’s pleasure and the taste of new saliva in her mouth. Then suddenly Yasha’s tongue was down her throat; she was pinned beneath the large woman straining against her body. Yasha’s hand moved down and grasped her buttocks making Beau almost scream if it weren’t for their mouths being locked together. Beau buried her hands in Yasha’s hair, having nowhere else to put them in the tight space.

Yasha broke away, bowing her back and shuddering with slight gasps. Beau let her writhe for a only moment, tightening her grip in Yasha’s hair before pulling her head to her chest. Beau squeezed her legs around Yasha’s, working on her own climax. She bit Yasha’s hair to stifle her cries as Yasha constricted her thrashing body. Beau whimpered as she came, despite her best efforts, clutching Yasha’s reassuring pressure as close as she could.

As their breathing regulated Yasha tried to raise herself off Beau, but Beau held her close. Instead, Yasha turned her head and nuzzled into Beau’s neck, peppering her jawline with little kisses.

“You’ll sleep well now,” Yasha whispered.

“Yeah,” said Beau, finally letting her up.

They settled back into a cozy position and while it wasn’t the best night’s rest they’d ever had it was a thousand times better than if they had been alone.


End file.
